Wrenches, specifically ratcheting wrenches are well known to those in the art, Generally, most ratcheting wrenches consist or a gear with teeth and a spring-loaded finger, or pawl making contact with the teeth. By the internal mechanics of these types of ratcheting wrenches, as the year rotates in an unrestricted direction the pawl rides along the teeth and when it passes over a tooth the spring will force the pawl back in contact with the gear. This creates an audible “click.” The audible click signals to the user that the wrench is turning in the unrestricted. direction.
Alternatively, some wrenches employ a type of one-way freewheel clutch to provide one-way operation. This type of wrench may comprise a plurality of rollers placed in the space between the outer surface of a one-way freewheel clutch member having a through-hole for receiving an article to be turned and the inner surface of an outer box-end member. When the wrench turns in the restricted direction, the shape of the one-way freewheel clutch member promotes the wedging of the rollers between the one-way freewheel clutch member and the outer member, thereby essentially locking the two together. However, when burned in the unrestricted direction, the rollers will move along with the one-way freewheel clutch member along inside surface of the outer member. Unlike the ratcheting wrench, a one-way freewheel n clutch. wrench. makes no audible sound when turning in the unrestricted direction. This may be problematic as there is no audible or tactile feedback from the wrench. to know whether the wrench is “reloading” or just rotating along with the article being tightened or loosened.